


Happily Ever After

by ClockWorkQueso



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: :(, F/M, all of my works are on ff.net, basically the aftermath of the boat scene, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkQueso/pseuds/ClockWorkQueso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff wasn't exactly sure how to deal with these newfound feelings for everyone's favorite princess of Arendelle. Luckily, love always finds a way. </p>
<p>Set during the last scenes of the movie. Can and will update with the occasional oneshot provided that I always have prompts and free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

Kristoff's POV

None of them really noticed where they were after Elsa thawed Arendelle, because not only had Anna reconciled with her sister, they also all wanted to heft that jerk of a prince over the side of the ship into the now unfrozen waters. Kristoff was also a bit preoccupied with realizing just how much he had fallen for this girl, she who had forced her way into his sheltered, stony heart. And it wasn't that he was uncaring, no, having such a large and loving family made him kind and sweet. But he also had no human companions, so he did however become a tad brash and brazen. Not to mention that Anna, clumsy, sociable, bright, cheery, was pretty much his exact opposite, save for her childish stubbornness. So, without pulling Hans up (he could either swim or drown, Kristoff and the others decided), they hoisted the sails and made the short trek to shore with a bit of help from the queen's icy breezes.

Honestly, with all the attention Kristoff was paying to his princess, one would think he would've noticed something was up. because between the bashful glances she was tossing his way or the flickering of her lips at one corner when she caught Kristoff looking back, her hands would fidget at her sides, on her hair, clasped in front of her. Elsa got a bit too heated at the retelling of her sister's confrontation with her so called "true love" and the boat swayed a bit in the now billowing breeze. They were almost at the coast, where an entourage of people waited for the royals to return, Anna gripped the side of the ship, scrabbling to find stability though she wasn't in any danger. Not really because Elsa noticed immediately and, looking a bit queasy herself, blew them gently to a stop at the mainland.

As Kristoff lowered the bridge for the two ladies, Sven, and Olaf, he caught the slight tremor in Anna's hand as he helped her down the ramp. It was with a bit of a sick, crashing feeling that he recalled that the previous King and Queen had met their untimely deaths in a shipwreck, giving Anna more than enough reason to be a bit afraid of the sea. Kristoff wasn't quite sure how to express his comfort, wow expressing emotions wasn't one of his strong suits. Anna attempted to strike up an awkward conversation with him but was pulled away by worried staff and servants, Elsa trailing behind them. For a while, he pet Sven and wondered just where Olaf had gotten off to, unsure of what to do until a portly man came up to him and clapped him on the shoulder with a knowing smile.

"Princess Anna is asking for you, sir. She hasn't stopped talking about you, and refused to cooperate any further unless we fetched you immediately. We're just doing our jobs to make sure she and the queen are alright, but it seems she needs to speak with you quite urgently." He had a look on his face that told Kristoff he knew exactly why Anna wanted to see him, and the thought made his ears burn scarlet. The iceman told himself it was simply the newly warm temperature that made him feel like he was burning up. Not trusting his voice, Kristoff nodded and was ushered to the gates he had been shut out of not too long ago.

He gulped as he was led past the ornate structure and all around majesty of Arendelle's old and shut off castle. Sven was taken to the stables with the palace horses, and though reluctant, was persuaded by the promise of carrots. His hat, coat, and other necessities needed to brave the cold harshness of winter were taken from him, leaving Kristoff feeling light and vulnerable. Thoughts raced through his head, what if he messes up, says the wrong thing, makes a fool of himself but they all flew out the window when he entered one of the seemingly hundreds of rooms per the steward's instructions and saw her. She was sitting on a pillowed bench beneath a large window that lit her from behind, making her seem sort of ethereal. Anna's lips were set in a pursed pout, and her eyes were downcast, as she didn't seem to hear Kristoff enter. She, too, had shed her winter garb in favor of a simple golden dress, black trimmed, with dark green embroidery over a grey/white blouse. Heart hammering, he cleared his throat, and her blue-green eyes snapped up to his. A grin almost comical spread across her face, and she rose, nearly tripping in her haste to reach him.

"Oh, hi, um. I didn't think that Kai would get you here so quick, but, uh, I was pretty forceful. Are you okay? I mean, I am, if that's what you're wondering, that is, I'm pretty sure you are, I mean I was solid ice not a few hours ago, who wouldn't be concerned, but I'm perfectly peachy keen what about you? I mean, you look fine, you look great I mean wow, I mean-" Anna paused for breath while Kristoff looked on, a bit flabbergasted. Her freckles slowly started to disappear as blood flooded her cheeks, hand coming up to brush one of her braids nervously. Acting on impulse, Kristoff grabbed that hand and pulled her towards him, crushing her suddenly in a warm embrace. She let out a squeak, but was quick to wrap her arms around him in return. She was so soft and warm and he could almost feel the adoration rolling off of the both of them in heated, tingly waves that lifted him up and made him feel happy and he was sure that his heart was about to beat out of his chest-

And the door opened and he caught a surprised little "oh" and he and Anna sprang apart and he came face to face with the Queen herself. A tiny smirk sat on her features, eyes belaying the true happiness she felt at the sight of her sister's. Now reassured once and for all that their bond was indeed true and that she was safe at home with her sister, Kristoff found his voice again. He drew strength from the obvious approval in Elsa's eyes as they flitted away from her beloved sister, happy.

"Ah, yeah, Anna. I'm fine. And I'm glad you're alright." he said sheepishly, turning his head back towards the princess. Crimson dusted her face and she laughed, unexpectedly wrangling Kristoff and Elsa with one of her arms each.

"And I'm glad we're all okay!" Elsa added, leaning her head against her sister's shoulder for a moment, closing her eyes. Kristoff felt peaceful and content, liking the warmth that seemed to stem from wherever Anna touched. She couldn't quite reach his shoulders comfortably, so she had hooked a hand around his back and side, pulling him in close. They stayed like that for a moment, before Elsa informed them that she was to show Kristoff to his quarters because of course he was going to stay in the castle and like it, he gathered from the icy queen's tone. Besides, she said that she and Anna had some business to discuss and that was that.

Gerda, the stewardess, tended to him for the rest of the night, and the next day when he found out what Anna had planned he felt so overcome with love for her that he acted without thinking and that had led to his first kiss wow and it was like fireworks and magic and everything Bulda and Cliff had made love out to be and it was wonderful. After moving the sled less in the way of the common people and making sure Olaf and Sven were behaving themselves, they wandered Arendelle's streets, fingers brushing as Kristoff showed Anna her own town that she hadn't ever been out to see. He weaved her his story, his remembrance of being alone for most of his early childhood and exploring Arendelle with nothing better to do (until he discovered the ice business of course), showing her all of his hiding spots and finds. He found it a bit hard to concentrate, though, with her hand so close to his, tiny touches sending those warm vibrations up his arm and right into his heart, so he took it in his own, and their hands fit like puzzle pieces.

She smiled up at him, taking her gaze from the building he had just pointed out and pecking him on the cheek, and he couldn't help the smile on his face as they heard the bells chime and ran together to make it to the "Grand Gate Opening Pt. 2" as Anna called it, to support Elsa and celebrate a new beginning for Arendelle. And Kristoff knew that even though they had a lot to learn about each other still, a lot to work out, gosh, how was he going to tell his family and keep his pride, but he also knew that he loved Anna with all his heart, even if he might one day hate the way she eats, or heaven forbid picks her nose. And he knew with a certainty like he knew that his family were rocks half the time or the best time of day, month, year, to cut ice, that they would live happily ever after.


End file.
